


Just Be Close At Hand

by ominousrum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Smut, but not too many, smut with a little bit of feels, wee smattering of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: She could taste rum on her tongue but it was different than the kiss they had shared in Neverland.





	Just Be Close At Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Here be a smutty bit of canon divergence, set in season 4. Unbeta’d so we’ll see if I remember how this whole thing works. Title taken from a Dusty Springfield song.

When they had finally broken apart, their hearts were thundering in their ears. The desperation of their kiss had been so all-consuming Emma Swan was surprised neither of them had caught fire. A cursory glance at Killian Jones told her he hadn’t given up that particular goal. Of course his baseline was intense smoulder, so she expected nothing less. 

She could taste rum on her tongue but it was different than the kiss they had shared in Neverland. Then the rum had sparked on her tongue, spurred her on to wipe the look of challenge off his face. Now the rum settled into her blood and became one with the desire simmering there; stoking the embers of undeniable attraction.

They should maybe stoke the embers of this particular fire somewhere other than on the street outside Granny’s.

“You’re still staying in one of the rooms here, right?” Emma heard her voice come out just above a whisper, only taken a tiny bit aback at her own boldness.

“Aye,” Killian confirmed, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Maybe we should move this discussion somewhere the dwarves won’t get a free show.”

His eyebrows inched so far into his hairline Emma nearly amended her statement to define what would constitute a show on the streets of Storybrooke before opting to link her arm with his and pull him to the side entrance.

It was an awkward shuffle up the stairs, Emma peering around corners wary that someone would see them slinking off together. Or worse that some catastrophe would pop-up like they had just stepped on a rake in a cartoon and smack the reality of their particular magic town into their foreheads.

Thankfully neither materialized. The click of the lock behind them once they were safely inside Killian’s room sent a prickly thrill to the base of her spine. Emma found herself shrugging out of her jacket in the blink of an eye before tugging at the shoulders of Killian’s coat. Instead of speeding up the shedding of clothes, Killian wound his hand in her hair and let his fingers press steadily into the back of her head as his lips crashed into hers. The coat eventually ended up pooling around their feet as they molded their bodies closer together, kisses searing.

Emma let her hands roam from his chest to the waist of his jeans, momentarily resisting the urge to give his backside a squeeze as she manoeuvered them toward the bed. Her imagination sent her a flash of her going ahead with that sort of affirmation when he was inside her and she grinned against his lips at the thought. Killian pulled her on top of him as they reached the creaky bed and suddenly another thought slammed itself into her brain as Emma tore her mouth from his.

He was already hard and she was beginning to feel uncomfortably slick as they shifted against one another.

“Shit,” she huffed, resting her hands atop the pirate whose bulge was currently poking against her jeans. The heat pooling low in her belly was urging her to grind with renewed vigor; her pesky common sense had other intentions.

“Emma?”

“We don’t have any condoms.” Emma sighed. God she hadn’t bought condoms in forever and she was fairly confident a man who still paid in dubloons wouldn’t have anything that passed muster. Killian stared at her quizzically before catching on to the context.

“I’m sure we can find ways to spend the evening without resorting to the need for a sheath, love,” He smirked at her, pressing the cool of his hook at her back under her shirt. “Besides I’d want far more room than this bed would allow to ravish you properly.”

Emma breathed out a laugh as his lips came to find her jaw, nibbling along the edge to leave a trail of wetness. “I think we still may need to shed a layer or two to find the best way to spend the evening.”

She lifted her sweater over her head and tossed it behind her, flushing crimson at the fact that her nipples were poking out from underneath the delicate lace cups of her bra. Killian growled into her neck and moved them to rest on their sides in one swift movement. Emma busied herself with unbuckling his pants and pushing them down his legs as he continued his path across her collarbone. She realized as her arms went back up to remove his underwear that his cock was already free and clear. A drop of wetness greeted her eager hand as she stroked it over his length and she had to bit her lip from moaning.

She marvelled how his hook could still feel cool against her skin when it felt like they would both soon combust; the sound that spilled out of her when he grazed the side along her clothed nipples was positively inhuman. Her fingers tightened around his cock instinctively in pleasure.

Killian made no move to remove his own shirt, though the neckline was open low enough she could happily card her hands through his chest hair and wind a hand around the chains he wore. Instead she wriggled out of her jeans and pressed herself as close to his erection as she dared; the thin fabric of her panties dampened with arousal. He let his hand linger a moment at her waist, tickling at the soft skin as his tongue plunged into her mouth. Emma whimpered, half-grinding onto him as her hand kept a steady squeeze at the base of his cock. The thought of what he would feel like inside her coupled with the feel of him throbbing at her touch nearly unravelled her.

She cried out as his fingers dipped inside her folds, thrusting erratically as he shuddered into her hair. Emma doubled her efforts, speeding up her strokes as she felt herself climbing higher. Killian sucked on her neck as his thumb circled her clit, feeding off the frenzy of their movements. She writhed in ecstasy as her orgasm crested, Killian groaning in time with her as his own claimed him, the warmth of him having spilled through her fingers and across her thigh.

They panted together coming down off their highs. Killian placed a swift kiss to the corner of her mouth. Emma stretched, muscles protesting as she flexed; the remnants of Killian’s sucking already feeling tender where her neck met her shoulder. She knew they should clean themselves up but she was also loathe to leave the warmth of him – she wanted this to be more than just an almost fuck predicated by the fear of losing him.

“I’d say that was most satisfactory, wouldn’t you, love?” His eyes were full of mischief but his tone was filled with soft affection. Emma’s eye roll came accompanied with a smile.

“I’m going to clean up. You’ll be less smug when I get back, right?”

“I can promise to be here. Smugness will likely fluctuate, Swan.”

It did mean more this time than she had ever dreamed it would. For now it didn’t scare her.


End file.
